


Ves'tacha

by AWriting



Series: My Soulmates [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bucky needs a hug, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Now it's half smut, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This Wasn't Supposed To Be Smut, canon compliant up to CA:TWS, ozhawk soulmates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWriting/pseuds/AWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't know when his soulmark showed up, but there's no way he's going to subject some poor idiot to dealing with his shit for the rest of their life.</p><p>Or, Pietro doesn't know they are soulmates. Bucky tries to keep it from him but soon learns that you can't run from fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658407) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 



> So this is my first fic on AO3 and my first (completed and posted) MCU fic. Obviously, not Age of Ultron compliant and I'm pretty sure there are no spoilers for the movie either.  
> I've been reading ozhawk's The Crackship Armada recently and this is inspired by that, though it doesn't directly relate to any of those stories. The Soulmate AU is pretty much directly from those stories. But really, if you haven't read ozhawk's shorts, you should go check them out.  
> Basically, your soulmate's first words to you are tattooed somewhere on your skin in their handwriting.  
> I'm currently trying to write a longer WinterHawk story, but this has been taking over my brain, so I figured I would just get it all out. I just need more Pietro in my life. Hope you enjoy! I don't write a lot of smut so sorry if it's terrible.  
> This was not beta'd and only minimally edited by me so sorry for any typos or mistakes.

This was overwhelming. How many people could one tower hold? Seems like Steve could've warned him there was a whole army living in it. But that was just Bucky's opinion. After spending a whole week in medical getting checked over and poked and prodded by Dr. Banner, Stark, and various other doctors, Bucky figured it would be nice to move up to the residential levels. Quiet. Calm. Homey. He was very wrong. Everywhere Steve led him was crowded with people. Bucky's tension levels were seriously high and everything seemed too close, too confined.

Steve was so excited though. Wanting to introduce him to his new team. Wanting him to be friends with them. All these people who had helped Steve when Bucky hadn't been there to do it. He was grateful to them for that, but he wasn't sure if he could ever feel comfortable around them. Right now, he couldn't even remember half of their names.

There was Sam. He got that one. The guy hovered around Steve in Bucky's medical room enough. Seemed like a decent guy. At least, he seemed to understand that Bucky was a threat still. Steve didn't seem to think so. Seemed to think that Bucky had been magically cured of all traces of danger. Sam and Bucky knew that wasn't true.

There was Natasha. For some reason, he kept wanting to call her Natalia. She was sufficiently intimidating enough that he remembered her name.

Dr. Banner. He wasn't so bad. Quiet. Controlled. Being around him was kind of... Calming.

And there was Stark's son. Tony. He was annoying.

That was as far as Bucky could remember though he had met at least 15 more people so far. All those people in the labs downstairs. Scientists who did science things. Various enhanced and non-enhanced people in the massive training areas. One guy that was really good with a bow. Hawkeye was his code name. His real name was anyone's guess as far as Bucky was concerned.

Now they were headed for the communal areas according to Steve with god knows how many people waiting to be introduced in there.

Bucky should've just stayed in bed this morning.

Just as they reached the door to the communal kitchen and rec room, a blue and silver blur shot past them.

"Don't you dare eat my cookies, Pietro!" Steve said as they walked in behind the blur.

That's when Bucky's mind fully apprehended the fact that the blur had been a person. Apparently, the man leaning against the counter with a guilty look on his face who had stopped eating a cookie as soon as Steve walked in.

"You want it back?" The man asked as his face shifted into a smirk. And then faster than Bucky could follow, the rest of the cookie disappeared into his mouth.

Okay, Bucky had to admit, that was a pretty cool trick.

Steve just rolled his eyes and smacked the back of the guy's head as he passed him walking towards the fridge. Bucky stood uncertainly near the entrance, his hands stuffed into his pockets, waiting for the cute guy to do something fast again.

Yeah, so the guy was cute. Whatever. Bucky didn't typically notice those things these days. He was usually too busy analyzing whether or not a person was a threat and the best way to take them down. But he couldn't stop his eyes from admiring the lean, sculpted body in the tight gray shirt and bright blue eyes. The accent was something else too. Old Bucky might've made a move on him. Well, if he hadn't been afraid of getting his ass kicked for being a queer. But whatever. New Bucky knew nobody would want the empty shell he was now, anyway. No point making a move on anyone anymore.

"Pietro," Steve said. "This my friend Bucky. Bucky, this is Pietro. Also known as Quicksilver."

Rubbing the crumbs off his fingers on his pants, Pietro flashed a sexy half-smile and said, "I hear you are not a bad guy anymore. This is good. Neither am I."

Bucky froze. He knew those words. They were written in messy handwriting low on his hip. He didn't know when they had gotten there, but he first noticed them a few days after DC when he went on the run from Hydra. Bucky had snorted and wondered what poor bastard was unlucky enough to have him for a soulmate. Turned out it was this guy. No wonder Bucky was so attracted to him.

But it didn't matter. Bucky had also decided when he saw them that he wasn't going to subject some poor idiot to all his shit just 'cause Fate had declared it. Better for whoever it was to be alone than be soulmates with Bucky Barnes. No one deserved to have to deal with that. And definitely not this kid in front of him.

He swallowed thickly and nodded in Pietro's general direction before following Steve into the rec room area. He would just have to not say anything to him ever. Then the kid would never know and could go on living a blissful, unaware life. That's just how it had to be.

And that's what he did. For almost four months Bucky managed to not say anything directly to Pietro. There were a few times the kid tried to talk to him and he would just grunt or shake his head. He saw the confusion on Pietro's face at his disinterest. And sometimes downright rudeness. Eventually he gave up and that made Bucky kind of sad. But it was for Pietro's own good. Bucky had to remind himself of that.

Every flashback, every nightmare, every Winter Soldier memory he had reminded him why he could never be with Pietro. This was the one way he could keep the kid safe. By keeping him at arm's length. A very long arm. Bucky wasn't even sure he had a soul or a heart to give anymore. Seems like Hydra had taken those out too.

Except the way it constricted every time he saw Pietro put a serious hole in that theory on the heart front.

But seriously, who the hell gave the kid permission to be good-looking and funny and smart and generally really distracting? The universe couldn't have paired him with someone a little easier to ignore? It took all of his winter soldier training to feign the indifference and pretend at neutrality.

The first hiccup in the plan came when Steve noticed something was off.  
"What've you got against Maximoff?"

He asked one day when Bucky was trying to have a quiet, non-complicated lunch in Steve’s apartment.

Bucky sputtered a bit before saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about, punk."

"Bullshit," Steve shot back. "You tense up the second he gets in the room and then you act like he doesn't exist."

"I think you're imagining things, Stevie. I ain't got nothing against the kid." Bucky dropped his plate in the sink and made to retreat to his own room.

Before he could make it out of the kitchen, Steve grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip. "I know when you're lying, Buck. You can't hide from me. So you can tell me or I can figure it out. And you know I will."

Bucky yanked his arm out of Steve's hand and ran his own through his hair in frustration, feeling trapped. Steve was too observant for his own good. And he didn’t like outright lying to him. Finally, he coughed out, "he's my goddamned soulmate, okay?"

Steve choked on his water. "Your...what?!"

Bucky sighed and dropped his head into his hands. This conversation was not going to go well. He should've just walked away but it had kind of been eating at him. He needed to tell someone. "He said my soulmark words. When you introduced us. I haven't spoken to him since."

Steve's eyes bugged out of his head in a way that would've been comical in a different situation. "You haven't said anything to him the entire time you've been here? Damn, Buck. No wonder he thinks you hate him."

Now it was time for Bucky's eyes to widen in surprise. "I don't hate him! I just...can't say anything. Or he'll know."

"But Buck." Steve crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his brow quizzically. "Why don't you want him to know?"

Bucky let out a derisive laugh. "And then what? He feels obligated to be with me and I just prove what a piece of shit I am when I hurt him...physically or otherwise. Being my soulmate would ruin his life, Stevie. I'm not gonna put him through that."

"Buck, no," Steve said. "You're not..."

But Bucky didn't want to hear it. Steve didn't understand, could never understand what a monster he was. "Enough, Steve. This isn't your decision to make. You can't say anything."

"Seems like it should be Pietro's decision to make." Steve replied when Bucky turned to walk away.

"Steve, I swear to god if you don't leave this alone, I’ll never forgive you." The sentence was punctuated by the slam of Bucky's door behind him.

He didn't like that the kid thought Bucky hated him. But it was the way it had to be, he supposed. Anything to keep him safe. Bucky tried to keep an eye on the kid. Make sure he didn't get into too much trouble. Position himself strategically within Pietro's patrol areas so he could be anywhere quickly should the kid need help. Take out a couple of his opponents when he wasn't looking. He kept an eye on Wanda too. Even though she needed his help even less than Pietro did. He knew how much the twins meant to each other and more than anything he wanted Pietro to be happy. Even if he was happy without Bucky.

But that all came crashing to a halt one night when Bucky was alone in the rec room. They were out of Gatorade in Steve's—he still had trouble thinking of it as their—apartment so he had run down to grab one when Pietro showed up. He could tell it was Pietro the moment he entered the room. Even without the faint whooshing sound that accompanied the kid everywhere he went, Bucky would've known. His whole body reacted to Pietro's presence. Just like Steve had said.

"Hey, Barnes," Pietro said and snatched the Gatorade out of his hand in a lightning fast move. Bucky just turned around to pull another from the fridge.

"That base the other day made me worried. You think they are doing human experimentation again?" Pietro continued without looking at him.

Bucky shrugged and grunted vaguely before quickly making his way to the door.

Unfortunately, quick for Bucky and quick for Quicksilver were very different things. Suddenly, Pietro was in front of him, shoving him farther back into the room.

"What the hell, Barnes," he hissed. Pietro was clearly livid. He was slightly crouched, ready to take off again with his hands balled into fists. "What did I do to you to make you like this? You talk to everyone else. But not to me. Why?"

Bucky raised his hands slowly in a placating gesture. He really needed to get out of the kitchen.

When he didn't respond, Pietro continued, "you don't have to like me, Barnes, but if we are on the same team, it would be nice if you act like I exist sometimes."

Bucky's heart ached. He wanted nothing more but to reach out and touch him. Reassure him, make him understand that he was trying to protect him.

Pietro turned to go—at normal person speeds for once—and Bucky panicked. Before he could stop himself, he said, "I do like you."

The speedster whipped around immediately, eyes wide. After a moment of stunned silence, he said, "That's the first thing you have ever said to me."

It was almost a question so Bucky nodded, knowing the damage was done but too scared to say anything else. He could see the wheels spinning a hundred miles an hour in Pietro's mind, the kid's eyes darting back and forth rapidly as he studied Bucky's face.  
Finally the confused mask turned into an accusatory glare. He spat, "you knew. You knew and you didn't tell me. Why?"

Bucky opened and closed his mouth a few times. Trying to form an answer. He so desperately wanted Pietro to understand. Wanted him to see why it was necessary. Why they couldn't be together. But his brain seemed to have stopped functioning altogether.

Pietro's expression shifted again to one of hurt. Pain. Disappointment. "Oh," he said, his arms going limp at his sides as he took a step back. "You don't want me. I see."

"No, Pietro. No, I..." Bucky managed to sputter out but he was cut off.

"Forget it, Barnes," he said. And then he left—Quicksilver speed.

Bucky tried to remember how to breathe.

 

The next day the team was called out on a mission. Bucky only went on missions that involved Hydra. He still didn't trust himself too much and neither did most of the team. Which he understood. But the Hydra thing was personal. There was no way he'd let them leave him behind for those. This one wasn't Hydra related so Bucky stayed in the tower with Sam and Wanda and Spider-Man—Bucky could never remember that kid's name—who were left to make sure the city was okay while everyone else was gone.

When Steve came stomping back into the apartment later that night, Bucky was watching the news, trying to find updates that seemed like Avenger activity.

"How'd it go?" Bucky asked quickly.

"Bit more of a fight than we expected," Steve admitted. He gulped down some water and then, with a pointed shift of his eyes to Bucky, said, "Quicksilver's in med bay."

Bucky froze.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Got knocked out." Steve took another drink before continuing. "Banner's looking him over. Not sure how bad it is."

Bucky was out the door before Steve could say another word. He demanded JARVIS take him express to the medical level which the AI complied with quickly. When he turned into Banner's lab he was greeted with a half-naked, but standing and seemingly fine, Pietro.

"What do you want?" He asked with venom dripping from every word. Nobody else was in the lab.

Bucky clenched his fists, suddenly sure that Steve had made Pietro's injuries seem worse on purpose. The fucking punk.

"Come to check on me?" The speedster asked sarcastically after pulling one of his tight, spandex shirts over his head. The way it formed to his body didn't do much to get Bucky's brain going again. "You don't have to pretend to care about me now, Barnes. You never did before."

Bucky narrowed his eyes and growled, "Just 'cause I don't want you fallin' for me doesn't mean I haven't for you."

He regretted the words as soon as he said them and he stomped out of the room before he could see Pietro snap his head up in surprise. He was going to kill Steve. Hopefully he had a will prepared because he was going to need it. The fucking punk.

Suddenly, he was shoved against the wall, two hands pushing on his chest and bright blue eyes staring at him in confusion.

"What did you say?" Pietro demanded.

"You heard me, kid. Now, get off." He shoved the speedster off, but Pietro had him pinned again in a second.

"Why?" Pietro asked, his eyebrows drew in and he licked his lips. "Why would you do that to yourself?"

Bucky didn't respond. He just tried again to shove the kid off only to be pushed back even harder. It was getting really hard to restrain himself from using his full strength. But he knew that unless he hurt him—and he definitely wasn't going to do that—it would be impossible to get away until Pietro let him.

"You think I won't," he said after watching Bucky's face for a minute, his hands loosening on Bucky's shirt. "You think I will not love you. You think you do not deserve it."

Bucky really pushed him now and Pietro went back into the wall. Not hard enough to do any damage but hard enough to make a point. The elevator doors had just opened when he heard, "You are wrong, Barnes."

He got on the elevator and let it take him away.

 

Pietro didn't try to talk to him after that and Bucky sure as hell didn't try to talk to Pietro. He had already let the kid get too close.

Sometimes he felt Pietro's eyes on him when they were in the same room, but he ignored it as best he could. No reason to encourage the kid.

And he tried to pretend it didn't hurt a little bit that it was so easy for Pietro to just let him go. It was stupid, he knew. This was what he had wanted. The kid understood now. Or at least he seemed to. Bucky wasn't a good soulmate for anyone. It was better this way. But man, it hurt like a bitch.

Steve noticed. Bucky was more on edge than ever before. Always ready for a fight. Anything to take his mind off Pietro. But Steve didn't say anything, thankfully. Just gave him those sad puppy dog eyes anytime Bucky tried to pick a fight with him.

He could feel Wanda watching him too. Even more than Pietro. Of course, the kid had told her. He should've expected that. And he was really hoping she wasn't going to come for him in his sleep or something 'cause she was downright scary and Bucky had had enough mind issues to last a few lifetimes already. But he'd kind of understand if she did. He would do the same if it was Steve.

His nightmares got worse again, too. But if anything, that made him more determined to stay away from the kid. It was a reminder of why he had done this in the first place.

He found himself relying on missions to get his frustration out. Those unsuspecting Hydra agents had no idea the wrath a pissed off Winter Soldier could level on them. It was easier to lose himself in the fights. Which, on the one hand, wasn't good. He barely had a lid on the Winter Soldier stuff. On the other hand, it meant he wasn't taking it out on anyone in the tower. He figured if he had to lose it somewhere, better to do it on missions.

Even so, it felt like all of it was building up inside of him and eventually it was going to burst. He pitied the person who was nearby when it did.

And it did burst, just not in the way he expected it to.

A little over a month after their confrontation on the medical level, Bucky was standing in the little kitchenette in Steve's apartment watching Steve leave when a whooshing sound came just before the door clicked shut.

Suddenly, Pietro was standing directly in front of him.

They were both silent for a minute, studying each other, the air crackling between them. Then Pietro said, "I know how you see yourself. I know you think you are a monster."

He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a tattered looking journal. Slapping it down on the counter next to them, he continued, "But this is how I see you."

Bucky's eyebrows shot up in surprise as his eyes flicked back and forth between the journal and Pietro. His fingers twitched, unsure of what to expect. He had thought this whole thing was decided. Finally, he reached out slowly and picked it up.

It was filled with a scratchy, pointed handwriting that matched the words on his hip. And everything written in it was about him.

From what he could tell, Pietro had started it after their confrontation. It talked about times when Bucky had said something funny, or done something nice, or stuck his neck out for someone, or stood up for something he thought was right. Story after story written in Pietro’s hand. It talked about the way he laughed and how much he cared about Steve. There was also descriptions of the way he looked. The way his expression changed with his thoughts, his moods. The whole journal was full of things Pietro liked about him. Apparently, Pietro had been watching much more than Bucky thought.

Pietro's hand came up to his cheek and wiped away a tear he hadn't realized had fallen. He looked back up at Pietro, utterly broken and confused and elated all at the same time.

"I don't know what to say," Bucky choked out hoarsely.

Now both of Pietro's hands came up to cup Bucky's face, holding him in place so he couldn't look away from those piercing eyes and caressing his cheeks softly with his thumbs.

"Say you believe me," Pietro said earnestly, begging him. "Say you will stop fighting. Say you will give us a chance. James."

He said Bucky's first name like a prayer, a benediction. Bucky sucked in a breath as his heart swelled and burst.

"Okay," he said finally, covering one of Pietro's hands with his own flesh one. Pushing all of his worries and concerns and fears to the back of his mind. "Oka-"

He was cut off by Pietro's lips pressing against his. Soft. Calm. Insistent. Bucky melted into them. Fisting his hand in Pietro's shirt, he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

He didn't know if it was the months of waiting and build up, or the soulbond pulling them together, or what, but Bucky desperately wanted more. He turned them quickly so Pietro was pressed back against the counter. Burying his metal hand in the blonde hair, he let his flesh fingers slip under Pietro's shirt. Pietro moaned into the kiss, his hands moving to rest on Bucky's chest, grasping at the shirt there in order to pull him closer and grind against him.

Bucky moaned appreciatively and moved his lips to explore Pietro's neck. He tipped his head back to give Bucky more access and said breathlessly, "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom," Bucky agreed with a growl before capturing Pietro's lips again. Turning them again, but not wanting to let go of him for that long, Bucky began to back the speedster towards his door without breaking the kiss.

After a minute, Pietro decided the pace was to slow for him. He pulled his mouth away, wrapped his arms tightly around Bucky so he could lift him just enough, and took off for the bedroom. All the air in Bucky's lungs was expelled as he was deposited on the bed.

Bucky grinned wickedly and said, "That could definitely come in handy."

Pietro smirked down at him, kicked off his shoes, and pulled his shirt over his head without ceremony. Bucky licked his lips and did the same. He felt Pietro's gaze running hungrily along his torso and unashamedly did the same to Pietro.

Climbing into the bed, Pietro straddled Bucky's thighs and dropped his mouth to Bucky's stomach. His tongue followed the ridge of an old scar just above his waistband and then dipped into Bucky's navel. Slowly, he made his way up the hard lines of Bucky's stomach muscles, exploring every inch of his soulmate. Bucky moaned when he stopped to circle his tongue over a nipple and bite down lightly. As he continued, Bucky became aware that he was headed for the shoulder where flesh met metal. Bucky reached up quickly to stop him, his eyes wide as they flicked to his shoulder and back.

"I don't..." He began, but wasn't really sure what he was trying to say.

Pietro sat up a bit more and brushed a chunk of hair back from Bucky's face before tucking the hand under his chin. "Ves'tacha," he said with a small smile playing on his lips. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Then he pressed his lips to the scarring and metal before moving back up to claim Bucky's mouth again. Bucky ran his hands down Pietro's sides, marveling at the way his whole body seemed to hum with energy, before gripping his hips tightly. He rolled them quickly so that Pietro was now pushed back into the mattress and whispered in his ear, "my turn."

He took his time exploring Pietro's throat and collarbone despite his trapped, aching cock begging him to get on with it. When he found the pulse point in Pietro's neck, he sucked greedily on the spot and felt how fast it beat under his tongue. Pietro groaned in approval and tilted his head even more.

Bucky's cock was pushing hard against the seam of his jeans and he could feel Pietro's doing the same. He decided to take mercy on them both and made his way down the lean muscle much quicker than he would've liked to. But there would be more time to explore later. When he reached the waistband of Pietro's jeans, he wasted no time flicking open the button and pulling down the zipper. Pietro lifted his hips so Bucky could slide the jeans down over his ass, taking his boxers with them. As soon as they had been dumped on the floor along with his own, Bucky was back, licking a stripe up Pietro's shaft before taking the head in his mouth. His back arched, but Pietro managed not to thrust into Bucky's mouth. Before Bucky could take him deeper, Pietro pulled him off with a hand in his hair.

"If you do not stop, ves'tacha," he said with a breathless laugh. "I am afraid I will not make it much longer."

Using his speed, he flipped them so he was straddling Bucky again. He captured Bucky's lips with a light kiss before asking, "You have lube?"

"Drawer." Bucky said between pants as Pietro pulled his earlobe with his teeth.

Pietro hummed his approval and leaned over to get it, pulling out a condom as well. When he sat back up, he squeezed some lube onto his fingers and began to prepare himself. Watching his fingers was almost enough to send Bucky over the edge. He took a few deep breaths and then sat up so he could kiss the look of discomfort off of Pietro's face.

Finally, Pietro pulled his fingers away and reached for the condom.

"You sure?" Bucky asked, covering his hand where it had grabbed the wrapper. He touched Pietro's cheek gently. "I don't want to hurt you."

Pietro pulled his hand away and opened the wrapper, smiling. "You will not hurt me, ves'tacha."

Bucky watched as Pietro rolled the condom down on his cock and spread the lube. He had to concentrate really hard to keep himself in line while Pietro worked. He really didn't want to embarrass himself. Then Pietro laid back on the bed, spreading his legs so Bucky could fit between them and grabbing his arm to pull Bucky over him.

Bucky let his hand slide down to Pietro's knee. He noticed for the first time, when he lifted it, the words scrawled across Pietro's inner thigh. His words. Leaning over, he pressed his lips against them and felt Pietro shudder underneath him. Then he wrapped the leg around him so that the words met with the ones on his hip. As soon as they met, his whole body hummed with a content feeling. A feeling of rightness and safety. He let it wash over him with his eyes locked on Pietro's.

He wasn't sure if he would call the connection between them in that moment love. That was there. But it felt kind of bigger somehow. As if everything in the universe had being leading up to that moment. Or at least, Bucky's universe. And even though Bucky didn't believe in it, it felt like fate.

As the feeling settled into something less overwhelming, Bucky lined himself up at Pietro's entrance and slowly began to push inside. He caught Pietro's lips with his in order to distract himself from the feeling of Pietro's muscles clenching around him. By the time they broke the kiss, he was buried to the hilt in his soulmate.

"Fuck, darlin'" he gasped out. "You're so tight."

Pietro's only response was to grip his shoulders tighter and circle his hips, silently asking him to move. Slowly, he began to set a rhythm with his thrusts.

"I don't know how long I'm gonna last," he said with a huff of a laugh as he continued to pound into his lover. He felt like a teenage boy all over again.

"It's okay," Pietro said as his nails scraped at the hairs on the nape of Bucky's neck. "I am clos-"

He was cut off by a loud moan issuing from his own throat as Bucky hit his prostate.

"Right there, darlin?" Bucky whispered in his ear.

"Yes, there...fuck," he gasped as Bucky changed angles slightly so he could hit the spot every time. At the same time, Bucky reached between them with his flesh hand and closed it over Pietro's leaking cock, working it in time with his thrusts.

Pretty soon, Pietro's walls were clenching tightly around Bucky as he climaxed with a cry. A few more thrusts into that tightness and Bucky was following him over the edge, calling out his name.

Bucky slumped onto his chest as they came down, his breaths coming in pants against Pietro's throat. After a moment, he slowly pulled out as he pressed a kiss to the other man's cheek. Rolling off of Pietro, he disposed of the condom and grabbed a t-shirt off the ground to clean them both up. When he was done, Pietro curved himself around Bucky's side, throwing an arm around Bucky's waist and pressing a kiss to his neck.

For a while, they just rested against each other. Sated and content and bonded.

Running a hand threw Pietro's hair, Bucky suddenly remembered the foreign word Pietro had used. It had sounded slightly familiar, as if he knew the language or a language similar to it but couldn't place it.

"What were you calling me earlier?" He finally asked.

Pietro nuzzled his neck and hummed happily before replying, "Ves'tacha. It means beloved in my language, Romanes."

Bucky turned his head so he could see Pietro and found the blue eyes peering back up at him. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. But not in a bad way, if that even makes sense. More like, his heart was so full that there was no room for air to get to his lungs.

He used two fingers to tilt Pietro's chin up so he could kiss him, pouring himself into the kiss as much as he could. The words weren't there yet. He couldn't express himself satisfactorily that way yet. So he hoped the kiss was enough.

Slowly, Pietro pulled himself up so they had a better angle and the kiss deepened. And then it quickly moved on into round 2.  
  


Steve had a long day. Doing press was such a pain in the ass and he had other things to worry about. Namely, Bucky. He had been getting progressively moodier and kept trying to pick fights.

He knew it had something to do with Pietro. They must've spoken because they were both deliberately avoiding each other now. Which means that Pietro must know that they’re soulmates. He wondered if Wanda would help him trick them into sitting down and talking it out.

Entering his apartment, he threw his stuff on the counter and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. That's when the door to Bucky's room opened. But instead of Bucky walking out, it was Pietro clad in only his boxers.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Cap." Pietro hastily retreated back into the bedroom while Steve just stared at the doorway, wide-eyed. There was some muffled talking and laughter and then the door opened again. This time it was Bucky, pulling a gray shirt over his head to match the sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

Recovering from the shock as Bucky got closer, Steve pulled him into a hug and said, "I'm really happy for you, Buck."

He had just released a grinning Bucky when a fully dressed Pietro came blurring up behind him, wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist and resting his chin on Buck's shoulder.

"Have a good day, Captain?" Pietro asked with a shameless grin.

"Not as good as yours, I suspect," Steve responded, too pleased to be embarrassed. He grabbed his stuff back off the counter and pretended not to see Pietro kissing the back of Bucky's neck in his peripheral as he walked away. "Don't worry. I just need a shower and a change of clothes and I'll make myself scarce."

Crashing in Sam's couch wouldn't be the end of the world. He had heard that for a while after the first time a couple bonded, it was basically impossible to keep them off of each other. On second thought, Steve wondered if any of the guest apartments were open. Best to give them a couple of nights to get it out of their system.

When he came back out after his shower, they were standing next to each other at the counter, hunched over a couple of sandwiches, and giggling like teenagers over each other. Steve couldn't bite back his grin.

"You kids have fun," he said as he walked past.

Bucky grumbled something about him being a punk. And that just made him smile even more.

At least he didn't have to worry about Bucky anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is...  
> The internet told me Ves'tacha means beloved and is a common Romani term of endearment. If that's wrong, someone please correct me.  
> I hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had zero intention to write another part to this fic, but in the process of not writing my Steve/Fitz fic, this showed up on the page. It's not so much a second chapter as a re-telling from Pietro's perspective. There are the scenes between Bucky and Pietro, obvi, but instead of the Steve and Bucky scenes, you get Wanda and Pietro scenes and Pietro's thoughts on the whole thing.  
> It cuts off right before the smuttiness from the last chapter ensues and jumps to a "one month later" with a little bit of smuttiness in that scene.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Be sure to read my note at the end!

Living in the tower was incredibly different than anything Pietro had experienced so far. And Pietro had lived in his fair share of interesting places. They just usually fit into the interesting in a bad way category rather than interesting in a good way. 

He guessed the tower was interesting in a good way. It still weirded him out. Living in Stark's tower. On Stark's dime. Surrounded by Stark's things. His dislike of Stark was just so ingrained in him that it was hard to switch it off so quickly. His gut still curled in disgust sometimes when he saw the logo or heard the name. It was a reflex that he was learning to fight. 

Besides, he really did like living in the tower. He had never had such nice things. Never felt so safe. Never had so many friends. It was a whole different way of living that Pietro had thought he wouldn't ever know. But these people...these Avengers... continuously proved him wrong. 

And Wanda was so happy. That was the biggest bonus, obviously. She had taken to life in the tower so easily. Definitely easier than Pietro. It probably helped that her soulmate was here. 

It still weirded him out sometimes that his sister's soulmate was a robot...or android...or whatever. But Wanda had never really been one for normal anyway. And the Vision was a good guy. Treated Wanda right. If he didn't, he would have Pietro to answer to. 

Another plus to living with the Avengers was getting to use his powers for good. To help people. That had been all he wanted in the end. Sure he wanted revenge on Stark before he knew the guy, but he thought getting rid of Stark would be a good thing. Would be a good for the world. And that's why he had let Hydra experiment on him. He never would've expected to end up working with Stark. 

Oh, the food too. The food in the tower was beyond amazing. If Pietro's metabolism wasn't ridiculously fast, he would already weigh a thousand pounds from eating all of the food in the tower. 

Speaking of which, the Captain had some more of those delicious cookies from that bakery in Brooklyn hiding in the fridge in the communal area. He needed to steal one before the super soldier ate them all now that he was back from his mission with his long lost assassin friend in tow. 

Cap had been distracted while the guy was in medical getting looked over and treated, but Pietro would bet that now that the guy was living on the residence floors again, Cap would soon remember his cookies. 

Couldn't let that happen. 

He jumped out of his bed that he had been lounging on in his apartment and took off for the kitchen. 

It felt good to run. After getting shot during the battle in Sokovia, he had been forced to lay around and take it easy for a while. It had been absolute torture. But he had gotten the all clear from the doctors and physical therapists about a week before and now refused to walk normally anywhere. 

 _Oh shit, there's Cap_ , he thought as he approached the kitchen. But the man was walking leisurely, talking animatedly to his blank-faced friend and completely unaware of the danger his favorite cookies were in. Pietro passed them up easily. 

He barely even registered Steve's warning to not eat the cookies and by the time the man turned into the kitchen, Pietro was leaning casually against the counter and had already eaten half a cookie. 

He pretended to feel guilty, but couldn't keep it up as he asked, "you want it back?"  
Then he stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth as fast as he could. Which was pretty fast, but he didn't like to brag. 

Yes, he did. 

Before he could make another sarcastic comment to the Captain, his attention was drawn to the other man who stood just inside the kitchen door, hands stuffed in his pockets and very openly watching Pietro. 

He had heard many stories about this man. Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier. The Asset. 

There had been whispers of his existence in the Hydra base. Stories of Hydra's first, and only, success. Until the twins, that is. And the Avengers had told him. They had explained to him why Steve and Sam constantly took off on their own missions. He knew what they had been looking for and he thought he knew what they had found. 

But the man in front of him didn't fit all those stories. He wasn't at all what Pietro had expected. 

He seemed awkward and unsure. His arms were turned in and held close to his body, his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants, as if he was trying to make himself small. His eyes were wide and curious as he studied Pietro. He seemed so human. Nothing like the master assassin Pietro had expected. 

He was still dangerous. Anyone would be able to sense that. The way he stood almost completely still. The way his muscles flexed and released continuously as if preparing for a fight. The way his dark blue eyes analyzed everything he saw. 

Pietro was immediately fascinated with the man. 

It probably helped that he was incredibly attractive. That was something Pietro had definitely not expected. The eyes, the long hair, the lean, muscular body. Pietro was completely taken in. 

He registered that Steve was introducing them and Pietro slowed his brain down to parse out what the Captain said. 

He flashed a flirty smile, not considering for a moment that Barnes wasn't into men. Not with the way he was watching Pietro. 

"I hear you are not a bad guy anymore," he said jokingly, hoping to ease some of the man's nervousness. "This is good. Neither am I."

Barnes' eyes went wide for a moment. Apparently something Pietro said was surprising to him. Maybe he didn't know about his and Wanda's history with Hydra and Ultron? But then he just nodded once and followed Steve into the rec room where he was introduced to Wanda and Vision and Peter. 

That was strange. Pietro knew the guy had been checking him out. And he thought he had made his own interest pretty obvious. 

Maybe it was just his 1940s upbringing. Maybe he was a homophobe. How sad would that be? 

Pietro shrugged and stole another cookie as he listened to Barnes greet the others.   
It made no difference to him whether Barnes was interested. Pietro had a soulmate coming. 

But it kind of did matter to him. As the months passed, he found himself growing more and more frustrated with the way the man consistently ignored him. Even when Pietro tried to engage him directly, he would shrug or grunt and run away as quick as he could. It was beyond frustrating because he knew Barnes was at least attracted to him. He felt the man watching him whenever they were in the same room, even though his eyes would be deliberately averted anytime Pietro looked back at him. He knew Barnes was watching his back on missions and patrol. As sneaky as the man was, he wasn't that sneaky. 

He told himself it didn't matter and that he needed to move on, but he couldn't. He was drawn to the other man. It was like his whole body was revolting against him and pushing him towards Barnes. Like he had no control of himself. 

It didn't help watching Barnes interact fairly easily with other members of the team. He seemed to get along with them fine. For whatever reason, Pietro was the problem. Pietro was the only one he didn't make friends with. Barnes would laugh and smile and joke with everyone else even if it was a bit strained at times. But not Pietro. 

He noticed everything about the man, and every day he fell a little bit more in love. And every day he hated himself for it a little bit more.

Wanda noticed Pietro's obsession. Wanda noticed everything. 

"Why do you care so much about this man?" Wanda asked him in their apartment one night a few months after Barnes first arrived at the tower. She used their native language and it was so nice to hear again. They hardly ever spoke it anymore. 

"I don't," he replied. "You are imagining things, sister."

"Of course you don't," she scoffed, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. "Just like he doesn't constantly watch you."

Pietro stood up from the couch they were both lounging on and huffed in annoyance. "Don't you have a soulmate to bother?"

"Not when my brother needs me." She stood as well and followed him into the kitchen area. She was never one to give up easily. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I will always need you," he said. "But not for this. This is a distraction. I will deal with it."

Wanda watched him with those eyes. Those eyes which were the same and yet so different from the ones he had always known. Ever since the experiments, there had been something more in her gaze. Something slightly unnerving. Pietro wasn't sure he would ever get used to it. It gave him the distinct impression that she didn't need him anymore. And that scared him more than anything else. 

Eventually, she just reached over and squeezed his hand before moving back to finish the TV show they had been watching. 

He tried even harder after that. To push the man out. To ignore him the way he ignored Pietro. But he was beginning to think it was impossible to do. He would never be free of this man. 

Maybe when he met his soulmate. Maybe his soulmate would make all of this go away. Make everything better. 

But then that fateful evening came. 

He had just finished a workout with Clint and was supposed to meet up with Sam for a therapy session (apparently almost dying could mess with your brain), but decided to stop by the kitchen to grab a Gatorade. It wasn't something he usually did. Just a spur of the moment, random decision that ended up changing his whole life. 

His heart stuttered when he saw Barnes standing there in the kitchen. His heart was a traitor. 

He considered just running away but the other man obviously already knew he was there. As if the situation wasn't awkward enough already, he'd only make it worse if he started running the other direction every time he saw Barnes. And anyway, he'd never really be able to give up trying to make Barnes talk to him. He wanted it too much. He ached for it. 

He grabbed the Gatorade out of Barnes' hands to make sure he had the man's attention and then made a random comment about their last mission because he had nothing else to say. Pietro figured one thing they were both very interested in was Hydra's agenda. Maybe he could use that to draw Barnes out of his perpetual silence. 

But it didn't work. The assassin just grunted as usual and turned to leave the room. 

The rage that filled Pietro was overwhelming. He was so fucking done with whatever was going on. He deserved to know why Barnes hated him so much. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he was in front of Barnes, hands on the man's chest, blocking his exit and pushing him back into the kitchen slightly. 

"What the hell, Barnes?" He hissed. His whole body was humming with frustration and anger. He wanted to scream at the man and demand answers. His hands balled into tight fists at his sides and through gritted teeth, he continued, "What did I do to you to make you like this? You talk to everyone else. But not to me. Why?"

Barnes' eyes were wide, scared. That threw Pietro off. Some of the anger drained from his body. Why would this man be scared of him? Had he really done something to make him scared?

Pietro's heart plummeted. This was not the way to get answers. This was not the way to address their problems...whatever they were. 

"You don't have to like me, Barnes, but if we are on the same team, it would be nice if you act like I exist sometimes," he said dejectedly, but with annoyance still laced into his tone. It wasn't just Barnes he was annoyed with though. He was incredibly annoyed with himself. That he let the man affect him this way. 

As he turned to leave the kitchen and give the other man some space, he couldn't help mentally berating himself for his actions. He knew people thought he was immature, a joker. But that wasn't really true. Everything he did or said was thought out in detail. He and Wanda did not survive all those years on their own because he made rash decisions. But he had let his emotions win out in this situation and he felt like he had lost something. 

Halfway through his mental lecture to himself, his whole world came to a grinding halt. 

"I do like you," Barnes blurted out. Pietro spun around, not believing what he was hearing. Such simple words. Such big, life changing, simple words. Words that were written in cursive on the inside of his thigh. 

He saw the horror in Barnes expression, but also something else. Resignation, he realized. Acceptance. Guilt too. Like a little kid who knew he was about to get caught doing something bad. 

Pietro's chest heaved as he studied Barnes. He thought back as quickly as could, through all their interactions and all their missions and everything and realized quite definitively that Barnes had never before spoken directly to him. 

"That's the first thing you have ever said to me," he whispered, utterly stunned at the potential implications of it. Barnes nodded. An acknowledgment of what Pietro's statement had been asking without actually asking it. He was aware of the implications of his words.   
All that time waiting for his soulmate... Was it really possibly he had been here for months and Pietro hadn't known it?

Suddenly, another thought struck him and the annoyance was back. He spat, "you knew. You knew and you didn't tell me. Why?"

He couldn't believe that all this time, Barnes had been keeping this from him. Had been pushing him away. Had been acting like Pietro meant nothing to him. Why would he do that? How could he do that? Unless...

Oh. 

"Oh," he said as understanding dawned in his mind. It really wasn't that hard to figure out. "You don't want me. I see."

Barnes made some weak attempt at a protest, but Pietro cut him off, telling him to forget about it and taking off down the hallway. Who needed a soulmate anyway? Pietro definitely didn't. Especially a soulmate who didn't want him. 

He skipped his therapy session with Sam. 

 

Pietro welcomed the mission the next day. It was exactly what he needed to get his mind off Barnes. 

Unfortunately, he had spent the entirety of the night before thinking about Barnes and not sleeping like he should've been. Specifically, he spent most of the time staring at the words on his thigh, but in a few moments of desperation, he had scratched the skin raw trying to remove the words from his body as sobs overtook him. 

Wanda heard him crying and had come to his room, turning the lock with those damn mind powers of hers. She cleaned the blood from his thigh then held him and let him cry on her shoulder until he finally fell asleep. 

So he wasn't exactly working at one hundred percent the next day. He took a few wild slashes from a wicked looking knife to his torso as a result of his slight sluggishness. Not too deep. They would heal quickly, but he would probably have a scar or two. And his shirt was completely destroyed. A shirt getting ruined is something that would've worried him a lot more at a different time in his life, but Stark had stocked up on Pietro's usual gear and it kind of bothered him how he barely gave the shirt a second thought now. 

When they got back to the tower, Bruce insisted on taking a look at his wounds even though most of them were already being covered quickly with new skin. Then he made Pietro spend a while under one of those contraptions of Dr. Cho's that regrew tissue despite Pietro's assurances that he didn't really need it. 

By the time he was done, Bruce had gone to get some tea and left a new, non-slashed shirt for Pietro to put on over to the side. 

He was just congratulating himself on how well he had done at not thinking about Barnes the whole day when the man himself came careening into the lab. Pietro's heart broke all over again. It physically hurt to see the man. But why was he here anyway?

"Come to check on me?" Pietro asked sarcastically, lashing out to cover the aching pain in his chest and the way his body responded to being in the same room as the man. The way it always responded. And now he knew why. It was their soulmarks drawing him to Barnes. "You don't have to pretend to care about me now, Barnes. You never did before."

The man looked surprised and supremely annoyed, but he was also definitely watching the way Pietro pulled on his tight running shirt. Pietro took a small amount of vindictive satisfaction at the idea that Barnes wasn't totally unaffected by him. 

Pietro had turned away from the other man, trying to seem busy and indifferent, when Barnes growled unhappily, "Just 'cause I don't want you fallin' for me doesn't mean I haven't for you."

His head whipped up in surprise, but all he saw was Barnes' back as the man swiftly exited the lab. 

Oh, hell no. 

He didn't get to say something like that and then just run away. 

Pietro took off after him, catching him in the hallway and pushing him not gently up against the wall. The well-formed muscle clenched distractingly under his hands and his soulmark itched due to the proximity of its counterpart. He shook his head to clear it and demanded, "What did you say?"

Barnes' lip curled and he shoved back, saying, "You heard me, kid. Now, get off."

When Pietro pushed him against the wall again, he studied the man's face carefully. The dark blue eyes stared at him defiantly, but the lips trembled a bit--again showing that Pietro was not the only one affected by their closeness. He did not understand Barnes at all. 

"Why?" Pietro asked earnestly. If Barnes did want Pietro the way he claimed why on earth was he so hell bent on pushing Pietro away? He didn't understand. "Why would you do that to yourself?"

Then Pietro caught something familiar in the man's expression. Something he recognized because he had seen it looking back in the mirror so often after everything with Ultron. Guilt. Disgust and revulsion, but with himself. 

Maybe he understood Barnes more than he thought. 

"You think I won't," he said quietly as his hands went slack on James' chest, all the fight leaving him as he realized how much self-loathing his soulmate was dealing with.  "You think I will not love you. You think you do not deserve it."

Barnes reacted to his honest statements by pushing him back into the other wall, but he barely registered it as his mind whirled with thoughts of what an idiot James Barnes was.   
How could he not see all the good things about himself? How could he blame himself for the things he had done when under Hydra's control? Pietro had done terrible things helping Ultron and didn't even need to have his mind wiped to do it. Barnes was not the monster he thought himself to be. He was so much more than his past. 

"You are wrong, Barnes," Pietro said just before the man disappeared into the elevator. 

When he got back to his apartment, Wanda was cooking dinner with Vision.   
Pietro walked right past them in a huff. There were a million thoughts and emotions piling on top of each other in his mind. Exasperation was pretty high on the list. Annoyance. Confusion. But possibly most important was the refreshing glimmer of hope blooming. 

"What is wrong with you?" Wanda asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Men are idiots," Pietro responded with a sigh and plopped down on their couch. Only to immediately stand again and begin pacing around the room. He had never been very good at sitting still. 

Something sparked in Wanda's eyes and she whispered something to her soulmate causing Vision to immediately turn and leave the apartment. Then she said, "this has to do with Barnes, yes?"

Pietro grunted and went over to his set of weights in the corner. Bruce would probably hulk out if he knew Pietro was working out so soon after doing the tissue regrowth, but he needed something to distract him. 

"He is your soulmate." It wasn't a question. Wanda knew everything. Though he supposed last night might have told her something. 

Pietro just shot her a look and continued his bicep curls.

"Tell me what happened, _prala_ ," Wanda said. 

Pietro sighed, dropping the weights back on the ground and walked over to where his sister stood. He leaned against the counter next to her and crossed his arms. Slowly, he told her, "He told me he has feelings for me. Though I do not think he meant to."

"This is a bad thing?" Wanda raised her eyebrow at him and stirred the pasta she was cooking. 

"No, this is not the problem." Pietro ran his hands through his hair, all the exasperation coming back in a large wave. "The problem is that he thinks no could love him. Or perhaps he thinks that no one should love him. I don't know. It is a stupid way to think either way."

"And you do love him?" Wanda asked. This wasn't really a question either. She knew the answer. It was more like she was giving him a choice. A chance to decide not to pursue it. To ignore his feelings and pretend he never met his soulmate. Or to fix it. To somehow convince the man he was wrong. 

"I do," he said quietly, holding eye contact with her unflinchingly. There was no way he was going to let his soulmate go through the rest of his life thinking himself unworthy of love. "But I don't know how to make him believe me."

Wanda thought for a moment, stirring her pasta slowly. If anyone could come up with something, he trusted that Wanda could. He trusted Wanda to do anything she set her mind to. 

Suddenly, she dropped her spoon and walked to her bedroom. When she came back, she was holding a tightly bound, new looking journal. 

She handed it to him and when he gave her a questioning look, said, "It is empty. You will fill it."

"You want me to right him love notes?" Pietro asked incredulously. Maybe meeting her soulmate had turned her into too much of a romantic. 

Wanda cocked her head slightly. "Yes. I suppose that is what I want. In a way. I want you to write why you love him."

Pietro stared at the journal for a moment. Blank pages had always scared him in a way. People so often compared blank pages or blank canvas to life and he had no idea what to do with them in the same way he often felt completely inadequate to make good decisions for his life. 

Wanda poked his chest. "Just write what is in here. That is what he needs to hear."

He met her eyes and nodded despite his reservations. 

He spent almost a month writing in the journal at least once a day. Filling it with the things he had been noticing about the man since Barnes first arrived. All the reasons Pietro had fallen in love with him without even knowing they were soulmates. It was surprisingly easy. 

He had been skeptical of Wanda's idea at first, but quickly realized how much easier it was to write his feelings than speak them. He had never been the best with expressing his feelings out loud. Wanda knew that about him. Wanda knew everything. It didn't take long before he was completely convinced that her plan would work and Barnes would understand what an amazing person he was once he read the journal. 

But his confidence didn't stop the bubbling nervousness that grew in his stomach when he filled the last few pages and realized he now actually had to give it to Barnes. 

He debated how to do it for a few days. Leave it somewhere for Barnes to find? Have Wanda give it to him? Have the Captain give it to him? Throw it at him from across the room and then run away?

That last one was tempting. But in the end, he decided to give it to Barnes himself. And stay. That was going to be the hard part, he could already tell. 

So one day found him pacing the corridor a little ways down from Steve and James' apartment, waiting for the Captain to leave. Finally the door opened up and Steve stepped out, wearing his typical PR outfit that Ms. Potts had picked. 

Pietro waited in the shadows until the last possible second, almost chickening out as Steve walked away. As the door came close to shutting, he took a deep breath and ran in, squeezing by just before the door clicked. 

And then he was standing in front of James. He hadn't stood this close to the man since their confrontation outside of Bruce's lab. James didn't seem overly surprised to see him there. Just wary. 

After a few moments of loaded silence, Pietro said, "I know how you see yourself. I know you think you are a monster." He pulled the journal out of his back pocket. It didn't look anything like it did when Wanda had given it to him. The spine was broken and some pages were torn. Other pages had stains and were crinkled. It looked positively used. "But this is how I see you."

James eyed the journal warily. For a moment, Pietro thought he wouldn't even pick it up. Thought he would just kick Pietro out without even reading it. But then he reached out with that metal hand and picked it up tentatively, like it was a bomb or something. 

James flipped open the first page and began reading. He read for a while, turning page after page with his eyes scanning the words hungrily, and Pietro watched the emotions war on his face. Caution. Disbelief. Confusion. Curiosity. Hope. 

And then he watched a single tear drop onto the man's cheek. Pietro took a long, stuttering breath, his own emotions feeling rather unstable, before lifting one hand and wiping away the tear. 

When James looked up, Pietro saw the amazement in his eyes. It broke his heart to consider how long the man had gone thinking himself unlovable. It was now Pietro's mission to make sure a thought like that never crossed James' mind again. 

"I don't know what to say," James choked out. 

Pietro's heart filled with happiness that the man did not immediately reject him. He lifted his other hand and cupped James' face as gently as he could, not wanting to scare the other man away. "Say you believe me," Pietro said earnestly, begging him. "Say you will stop fighting. Say you will give us a chance. James."

He had never called the man anything but his last name out loud. It had always felt unnatural. Using his first name felt right. It fit them. 

"Okay," James whispered, covering one of Pietro's hands with his flesh one, and Pietro couldn't restrain himself anymore. He cut off James' next word with a kiss. 

When James grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, Pietro melted against him in relief. 

 

One month later Pietro woke to soft lips pressing against his temple. He hummed happily and turned his face toward James so the lips landed on his mouth. 

When James broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, he said with a sad smile, "You know, this could've been our six month anniversary instead of one month if I hadn't been such an idiot."

Pietro ignored his soulmate's predictable guilt and gave his best devilish smirk, stretching languidly before flipping on top of James. "You are an idiot, ves'tacha," he said, dropping a light kiss to James' mouth. "So I guess you will just have to make it up to me."

The seductively whispered words were answered by a growl from James who smashed their lips together again fiercely, pushing his tongue into Pietro's mouth and gripping Pietro's hips tightly. 

He ran his hands down James' arms, caressing the flesh and metal before intertwining their fingers and pining them above James' head. His lips brushed along his soulmates jaw before latching onto the other man's throat, biting at the soft skin in a way that drove James crazy and circling his hips. 

"Thought _I_ was s'posed to be making it up to _you_ ," James panted then moaned breathlessly as Pietro rolled his hips again. 

Pietro popped his head up to look at James, cocking it to the side a bit before saying, "you're right." And then he slid off of his soulmate, laying back against the bed and bringing his hands up to rest under his head casually. "Suck my dick."

James laughed and shook his head at Pietro's bluntness. Pietro just raised an eyebrow as if to say "you think I'm kidding?" Licking his lips, James' eyes drifted down Pietro's body spread out on the bed until it landed on his growing erection. Then with a teasing smile, he reached out and used his flesh fingers to play with the waistband of Pietro's boxers. 

"You want me to suck your dick?" He asked, his eyes glinting with mischief as his fingers slipped into the dark curls that disappeared into the underwear. 

Pietro swallowed thickly as his cool demeanor quickly waned, his arousal growing rapidly and pressing against the thin cloth. He stuttered, "y-yes."

James grinned and caught his lips in a slow, sensual kiss just as his hand closed around Pietro's cock. 

"Fuck," Pietro muttered as James' hand pumped him a few times and the man's mouth began to explore lower. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out an embarrassingly needy whine when James' teeth grazed over his nipple teasingly. James loved to tease him. It drove him absolutely crazy. 

Surprisingly, James took mercy on him this time. The boxers were quickly removed and the man's tongue began circling the head of his cock carefully. 

"This is what you want?" James asked as he pressed light kisses down the shaft and massaged Pietro's balls with his metal hand. The cold, smooth metal on him always made Pietro's stomach do weird flops. And by now, James was fully aware of how much he liked it. 

"Yes. Fuck, James," Pietro moaned as the other man took all of him into his mouth, his tongue flattening against the underside of Pietro's cock and gliding smoothly downwards. 

James began to bob his head up and down, working his cock expertly and in all the ways James knew would make him come undone. Pietro brought one hand down to slide into James' hair while the other reached up to grab onto the headboard as his pleasure built and coiled tightly in his groin. 

Pretty soon Pietro lost the ability to speak English being so wrapped up in the sensations James' mouth was causing. He sang the man's praises in a language he knew James could only understand a few words of. 

"Fuck, yes. I'm gonna...fuck. I'm gonna come," he groaned out in his language, but when his pleasure overtook him, he said one word very clearly. "James."

His soulmate swallowed his load without hesitation and continued sucking enthusiastically while the aftershocks ran through his body. 

"Ves'tacha," Pietro groaned as he came down, pulling lightly on James' hair until the now limp cock fell from his mouth. 

"What my babydoll wants, my babydoll gets," James murmured as he pressed soft kisses against Pietro's stomach, making his way slowly back up Pietro's body. 

When the other man reached his mouth, Pietro kissed him with all the passion he had in him. Then he pulled on James' arm until he maneuvered his body so that he hovered over Pietro as they kissed. 

Pietro wasted no time pushing his hand into James' underwear and closing it around the man's fully erect cock. Spreading the leaking pre-come with his thumb, he pumped steadily as he murmured against James' lips, "do you know how much I love you, ves'tacha?"

His soulmate groaned and bit at his lower lip as he increased his pace. James' hips pushed back and set a frantic rhythm with Pietro's movements. 

"I love you so much," Pietro told him. He would never get tired of telling his soulmate this simple truth. 

"Pietro," James moaned, holding eye contact until he fell over the edge, his body shuttering and his metal arm whirring as it worked to keep him from slumping onto Pietro. 

When he recovered, James lowered himself slowly so that their bodies were pressed together. Pietro couldn't fight the honest, happy smile that came to his face as James leaned forward to rub their noses against each other. 

"I love you too, Pietro," his soulmate said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, "prala" means brother in Romanes (according to the interwebz).  
> So I think I'm going to start a series of QuickWinter (or WinterSilver or SilverSoldier or whatever the hell you want to call this ship) stories while I continue to not write my Steve/Fitz story.  
> So if you have any prompts that you want written for these two crazy kids, you can leave a comment on this story with the prompt or go to my tumblr (alyssareading.tumblr.com) and leave a prompt in my ask box. I'm making this fic the first story of the series so if you want to be awesome and subscribe to the series, you can follow the link from this story (for now, the series will be called "Bucky and Pietro do things")  
> The end.  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
